Sonic Riders: Rainbow Riders
by Darkmaster0224
Summary: The World Grand Prix is up again, but the reward is surprisingly all seven Chaos Emeralds. Hosted by an unknown person, Sonic and his team are determined to win this race, however, several other teams are also after the reward for different reasons. But what is this race really?
1. Chapter 1 The World Grand Prix

Hey what's up people? Darksteele0224 here with a new MLP FIM X Sonic the Hedgehog story. This story is the MLP X Sonic Riders story I promised you all. So let's get started.

All Characters are Mobians. MLP Characters will have no connection to the M&EG series, or the lands of Equestria and Canterlot High, except for personality and looks.

So: The World Grand Prix is up again, but the reward is surprisingly all seven Chaos Emeralds. Hosted by an unknown person, Sonic and his team are determined to win this race, however, several other teams are also after the reward for different reasons. But what is this race really?

So let's begin

 **Chapter 1**

 **The World Grand Prix**

 **(Sonic POV)**

Sonic the Hedgehog was currently laying in a tree, lazily doing nothing.

"Sure has been quiet here. Nothing exciting to disturb me." Sonic said relaxing.

"SONIC!" Someone yelled.

"What!? WHA!" Sonic yelled falling out of his tree and landed on his head, "Ouch."

"Oooh. Sorry, Sonic." A orange two tailed fox said.

"It's ok, buddy. So what'd you want?" Sonic asked rubbing his head.

Tails showed Sonic a piece paper he had, "The Grand Prix is back up."

Sonic handed Tails the paper back, "I don't care."

"But look at the reward to the winner!" Tails said showing Sonic.

Sonic looked at the reward and his eyes widened, "All SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS!? Who the heck gathered them all?"

"I think this smells like rotten eggs." Tails said.

"Eggman must the host of this Grand Prix again." Sonic said, "Looks like we're entering this Prix anyways."

Sonic then blasted off towards Tails' garage, to grab his Extreme Gear.

 **(Megalo City)**

 **(Grand Prix Entry Submission)**

 **(Team Heroes POV)**

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were heading to the Grand Prix's entry submission, as Team Heroes.

"We have to find out what Eggface is up to this time. And by winning the race might just be the only way." Sonic said.

"Yeah, but don't forget about the other teams who will want to win." Knuckles said.

"Don't worry. We'll win the race." Sonic said, "Don't we always?"

"Yeah." Tails cheered.

"Cause we're Team Heroes!" Sonic also cheered.

The three got to the registration and jumped off their gear.

"Names and Extreme Gear?" The registration asked, who happened to be a robot.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said, "Riding my Blue Star."

"Tails the Fox." Tails said, "Riding my Yellow Tail."

"Knuckles the Echidna." Knuckles said, "Riding my Red Rock."

The robot put the data into the computer, "Are you in a team?"

"Yeah. We're Team Heroes." Sonic said.

"Ok you're all set." The robot said. Then it pulled out a key and handed it to Sonic, "This is your room key. Do not lose it, because you won't get a replacement."

Sonic took the key and nodded, "Where's the hotel?"

The robot pointed into the city, "You'll have to find your way."

Sonic groaned and hopped onto his gear, "Thanks anyways, pal." And dashed off.

"Wait up, Sonic." Tails said as he and Knuckles followed Sonic.

 **(Megalo City)**

 **(Group POV)**

Sonic dashed through traffic and lights, searching for the hotel, "Uhg. Why is it so hard to find a hotel?"

Tails and Knuckles came up next to Sonic and stopped too.

"We'll never find the hotel." Tails said.

Suddenly a rainbow blur flew past the three, "Whoooo! I love riding my extreme gear!"

"Extreme gear!?" Sonic said jumping back onto his gear and chased after the Rainbow blur.

"Sonic! Wait!" Tails said.

Sonic followed the rainbow blur and saw that it was another hedgehog. She had rainbow quills and cyan fur; she wore a blue short sleeve jacket over a white t-shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt; a deep pink and white skirt; blue and white boots; and rainbow wristbands. She also wore rainbow goggles. Her extreme gear was a rainbow and blue colored board, shaped similar to Sonic's.

"Hey! Excuse me!" Sonic yelled to the hedgehog.

She didn't hear him.

Sonic groaned and flew up next to her and tapped her shoulder, "Excuse me."

The hedgehog yelped upon Sonic touching her and began to lose her balance, "Whoa whoa."

Sonic saw this and caught the hedgehog, "You ok?"

The hedgehog groaned and glared back at Sonic. She pushed him off her and jumped back onto her gear, "I was until you showed up."

"Whoa. What's your problem?" Sonic asked.

" _You_ are my problem. I was enjoying a nice stroll on my gear, until you showed up and ruined it." The hedgehog said then she dashed off.

Sonic dashed after her, "Look. I'm sorry for ruining your 'stroll'. But I was going to ask you if you knew where the hotel for the World Grand Prix was."

The hedgehog gasped, "Wait, you're entering the Grand Prix?"

"Yeah. I'm here to win the reward." Sonic said.

The hedgehog laughed, "Yeah well good luck. You'll have to beat me first."

"Yeah right. You'll be eating my dust. My name isn't Sonic the Hedgehog for nothing." Sonic said.

"Wait a minute. You're _Sonic the Hedgehog_!?" The hedgehog asked stopping in front of Sonic..

"The one and only." Sonic said with his trademark grin and thumbs up.

'OMG. It really is him!' The hedgehog thought, "My name's Rainbow Dash the Hedgehog. I'm one of your fans."

Sonic looked somewhat worried, "You're not one of those girls who is all gaga over me… right?"

"W-What? No! Of course not." Rainbow said blushing slightly.

"Good. I've got enough of those. Uhg." Sonic said.

"So you wanted to get to the hotel?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. My team and I are kind of lost." Sonic said.

"You've got a team?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. Oh and here they come." Sonic said as he saw Tails and Knuckles turn the corner.

Tails and Knuckles jumped off their gear.

"Hey Sonic. So, did you find out where the hotel is?" Tails asked.

"No. But Rainbow here is going to help us get there." Sonic said.

Tails and Knuckles looked at Rainbow.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Rainbow Dash. I'm the speed member of the my team called the Rainbooms." Rainbow said.

"My name's Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails, because of my two tails." Tails said, "I'm the mechanic of the team."

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna. Last known member of my kind, and guardian of the floating island, Angel Island." Knuckles said, "I'm the muscle of the team." He then pounded his fists.

"And you know I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Fastest thing Alive." Sonic said, "I'm the speed behind my team."

"And together, we're Team Heroes!" The three cheered together.

"Great. Maybe you can meet the rest of my team when we get to the hotel." Rainbow said hopping on her gear, "Oh and by the way, this is my custom gear. I call it the Rainbow Rocket."

"Cool gear. What's it's gear change?" Sonic asked.

"Mine's for grinding." Rainbow said.

"Wow. Same here. My Blue Star is a grinder also." Sonic said.

"Hey, can we get a move on? I'm getting bored here." Tails said.

"Right. Follow me." Rainbow said as she dashed off.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all hopped onto their gears and followed Rainbow to the hotel.

"Hey, Dash. Any idea who's hosting this Grand Prix?" Sonic asked flying up next to Rainbow.

"Not a clue." Rainbow said, "Why do you ask?"

"I have a bad feeling I know who it is." Sonic said.

The four Mobians then dashed off.

 **(Grand Prix Hotel)**

Rainbow, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles pulled to a stop in front of a giant building.

"Whoa. That's the hotel?" Sonic asked looking at the giant building.

"Yeup. It's got a practice course, cafeteria, and other types of training areas." Rainbow said, "So many people have come to compete in this race. I think this is gonna be the biggest race ever."

The four of them walked into the hotel.

"Rainbow Dash!" They heard.

A purple and violet hedgehog walked up to the group, "Where have you _been_!? You were supposed to be back an hour ago."

"Yes mother." Rainbow said, "God Twilight. You worry too much. I ran into this bunch and they needed help getting back." Then she leaned closer to Twilight and whispered, "And the blue one over there is Sonic the Hedgehog."

Twilight looked at the three boys and smiled at them, "Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Twilight Sparkle. I'm Team Rainboom's mechanic."

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Knuckles the Echidna." Knuckles said.

"Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox. But everyone calls me Tails." Tails said.

"How nice." Twilight said. Then she saw their gears, "Excuse me for asking, but may I have a look at your gear?"

"Sure." Tails said, "I designed them all myself." He handed Twilight his board.

Twilight began examining the board, "Hmm… well-balanced in flight attributes with average statistics and is suited for general riding. Light weight. " She said, "I'm taking a guess this is an air-type board?"

"That's right." Tails said taking his board back.

Twilight then examined Sonic's next, "Well-balanced in speed attributes with average statistics, and is suited for general riding. Balanced weight." She said, "Grinding/Speed type board."

"Yeup. The Blue Star was never let me down." Sonic said taking his board back.

And then Twilight examined Knuckles' board, "Well-balanced in strength attributes with average statistics and is suited for general riding. Bit heavy on weight." She said, "I'm guessing a Bike/Strength type board."

"Yeah. Just my type. The Red Rock and I are like a rock wall together." Knuckles said as he took back his board.

"Interesting boards." Twilight said, "Rainbow and I must be off though. We have to talk about a few things."

"Ok then. See you guys tomorrow at the race." Sonic said.

Rainbow and Twilight got into one of the elevators and went upstairs.

"Ok. We're in room 24S." Sonic said looking at their key, "But how about we go to the practice course before we head upstairs. I need some practice so I can get used to my gear again."

"Sure." Tails said.

"I'll go too." Knuckles said.

So the three heroes went to the training areas.

"Whoa." They awed.

There was a practice course for just about every type of gear and technique. Speed, flight, strength, tricks, specials, gear changes, etc.

"Sweet. They've got the whole sha-bang." Sonic said running over to the speed course.

"Alright." Tails said flying over to the flight course.

Knuckles went over to the strength course.

When time was nearing 9 pm, the heroes decided it was time to head upstairs.

However, when the heroes got to the elevator and went to walk in, Sonic bumped into someone coming out, knocking them down.

"Oof." Rainbow said as she landed on her rump.

"Oh. Rainbow Dash, I didn't see you coming out." Sonic said helping Rainbow up, "Sorry about that. What are you doing down here anyways? It's like 9:00 pm."

"Oh. I was coming down here so I could go out for a night stroll." Rainbow said.

"Hey you mind if I come along too?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow was a little surprised by Sonic's request and blushed slightly, "Uh. Sure."

"Great. You two coming?" Sonic asked his partners.

But Tails and Knuckles were already gone.

"Huh. Looks like they went upstairs without me." Sonic said, "Oh well. Let's go, Dash."

Sonic and Rainbow walked out of the hotel and then jumped onto their gears and flew off. Unaware of a group of three riders watching them.

 **Darksteele0224:** AAAAND That's chapter 1. So, the World Grand Prix is back up, but who is the host? The reward is the seven Chaos Emeralds, but who will want it more? Sonic and his team have already made new friends, with team Rainbooms. Now Sonic and Rainbow Dash are going for a night stroll. Who are the three riders watching the two? Find out next chapter. Until then, Darksteele0224 signing off. PEACEOUT!


	2. Chapter 2 Old Rivals

Howdy Do buckaroos? Darksteele0224 here with a new chapter to SR:RR. Sorry for not updating in forever, but this is one of the seven stories I am writing all at . But anyways:

 **Last Time:** The World Grand Prix is back up, but who is the host? The reward is the seven Chaos Emeralds, but who will want it more? Sonic and his team have already made new friends, with team Rainbooms. Now Sonic and Rainbow Dash are going for a night stroll. Who are the three riders watching the two? Find out now!

Now Read!

 **Chapter 2**

 **Old Rivals**

 **(Sonic and Rainbow Dash POV)**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were riding through the night skies of Megalo City.

"Wow, although I've seen Megalo Station at night, this is a beautiful sight." Sonic said looking over the lit streets.

"Yeah, it's actually nice to go for a stride every now and then." Rainbow said.

"Hey Rainbow, mind if I ask why you and your team are entering the Grand Prix?" Sonic asked.

"Just for a friendly competition." Rainbow said grinning, then she looked at Sonic, "Why are you and your team?"

Sonic looked ahead of him and glared, "Because it is being hosted by an 'unknown' host. And I have a feeling it's Eggman up to no good."

"Eggman? You mean the one who everyone is calling 'Baldy Mcnosehair'?" Rainbow said.

Sonic cracked a smile and began laughing, "Yeup. That's him."

The two continued to laugh and talk, when Sonic noticed three other riders speeding towards them.

"Huh? Wait a minute. Is that?" Sonic said looking at the group.

The three riders stopped in front of the two.

"Well well, look who it is." Jet the Hawk said, "It's been a while, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Same to you, Jet." Sonic said.

"Who's this, Sonic?" Rainbow asked, pointing at the Rogues.

"Who are we? We're the Babylon Rogues." Jet said, "I'm Jet the Hawk, Fastest thing in the Universe."

"Pfft. Hahahaha! Yeah right. Sonic here is the fastest thing _alive_. There is nothing and no one who is faster than him." Rainbow said.

Jet growled and jabbed his finger at the two, "Well that's gonna change soon. After this Grand Prix, you won't be calling yourself the fastest thing alive ever again!" Then he turned on his gear.

"You think you can win with those boards?" Wave said looking at Sonic and Rainbow's boards, "Ha. What a joke."

"You better watch yourself, Sonic. Cause we're not holding back." Storm said pounding his fists, "Your little girlfriend too."

Rainbow's cheeks flared, "I-I'm not his girlfriend."

"Whatever, just be prepared to lose Sonic. You're going down." Jet said.

The Babylon Rogues then flew off.

"Well at least we know one of the other teams." Sonic said.

Rainbow's cheeks were still red.

"Yo, Rainbow? Anyone home?" Sonic said waving his hand in front of her face.

Rainbow snapped back into reality, "W-What? Uh, yeah. Don't worry about them, they're the ones going down."

Sonic smiled and gave Rainbow a thumbs up, "Race you back to the plaza."

Rainbow smiled, "Oh you're so on."

And with that, the two dashed off to the plaza.

 **(Grand Prix Plaza)**

When Sonic and Rainbow blasted into the plaza, they cheered.

"I won!" They said in union.

Then they laughed.

"We'll call it a tie." Sonic said as he got off his board.

"Ok." Rainbow said jumping off her board.

Before Sonic could do anything else, he heard a horrifyingly familiar voice, "SONIC!"

"Uh oh." Sonic said as his eyes dilated. He turned and saw Amy running towards him, arms outstretched, "GAH! Amy no!"

Too late, Amy jumped and tackled Sonic into a tight hug, "I missed you Sonic." Then she saw Rainbow staring down at the two, "Who are you?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash, nice to meet you." Rainbow said, "Who are you?"

"Rainbow, this is Amy Rose. One of my biggest fans." Sonic said through Amy's tight grip.

"And I'm also Sonic's girlfriend." Amy said.

Rainbow's heart sank slightly, "Oh."

"No she's not." Sonic said getting out of Amy's hug, "How many more times do I have to say it Amy. You're not my girlfriend. You are my _friend_."

Rainbow's heart then rose back up.

"I know you Sonic, and I know you just absolutely love me. You're just too embarrassed to say anything." Amy said winking at Sonic.

Sonic only facepalmed, "Amy what are you even doing here?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm here to race." Amy said.

"Wait what? You're entering the Grand Prix?" Sonic said.

"Isn't that what I just said, silly?" Amy said.

"Well where is your team?" Sonic said.

"Hello Mr. Sonic." Sonic heard a quiet and young voice say.

Sonic turned and saw Cream the Rabbit and her Chao, Cheese, "Cream?"

"And don't forget about me." Vector the Crocodile said walking up behind Cream.

"Vector?" Sonic said.

"And this time, we're going to win the Grand Prix, unlike last time. And no one is going to slack off." Amy said glaring at Vector.

"Hey, I tried my hardest." Vector said.

"Sure you did." Amy said, then she turned back to see Sonic and Rainbow walking towards the elevator. Her eyes widened and she glared at Rainbow, "You even think about taking my Sonic, and I'll turn you into a rainbow pincushion."

 **(Upstairs)**

Sonic and Rainbow got out of the elevator and were heading for their rooms.

"So where are you guys put in?" Rainbow asked Sonic.

"We're in room 24S." Sonic said.

"Sweet! My team and I are in room 25S. We're straight across from you guys." Rainbow said.

"Cool." Sonic said.

As the two turned the corner, Sonic bumped into someone, "Whoops. Sorry about that."

"Watch where you're going… faker." A deep voice said.

Sonic looked at the person he bumped into and saw it was Shadow the Hedgehog, "Shadow!? You're entering the Grand Prix too?"

"No, I'm here to sell guns." Shadow said, "Of course I'm here to enter the race, stupid."

"Who are you talking to, Shadow?" Someone said.

Rouge the Bat came around the corner and she saw Sonic, "Oh hi Sonic."

"Hey Rouge." Sonic said.

Rouge then saw Rainbow, "Oh, has Blue Boy finally slowed down to find a girl for himself?"

Both Sonic and Rainbow's cheek flared, "I'm/She's not his/my girlfriend!" Then they realized they spoke at the same time, and their cheeks flared even more.

"Oh how cute, saying each other's thoughts." Rouge said, "However, it's not going to stop us from winning the grand prize of this Prix."

Sonic grinned, "Same here. Team Heroes is gonna give it all we got, and we're not losing."

"Neither is Team Rainbooms." Rainbow said pumping her fist.

"Team Dark will not race easy for a bunch of losers like you." Shadow said walking past Sonic.

"See you later Sonic." Rouge said following Shadow.

"What's up with that Shadow guy? Is he always angry?" Rainbow asked.

"Pretty much." Sonic said. Then he saw his room, "Ah. Looks like we're here."

"Yeup." Rainbow said walking over to her room's door, "Well, see you tomorrow. First race."

"Yeup. And I expect to see you behind me at all times." Sonic said winking at Rainbow.

Rainbow's cheeks flared, "Yeup. Or better yet, in front of you."

Sonic chuckled, "We'll see. Goodnight Rainbow." And Sonic went into his room and shut the door.

"Night Blue Boy." Rainbow said entering her room.

 **(Rainbow, Twilight, and Applejack POV)**

 **(Rainboom's Room)**

Rainbow entered her team's room and was greeted to a very angry looking Twilight, "Uhh… Hi Twi."

Twilight glared and growled, " _Where have you been! We've been worried for you!_ "

"No honestly it was only her. I knew you were out riding. You always are at this time." A female echidna said. She was wearing a jean skirt, a white button up shirt and was wearing a cowboy hat. She had coffee colored skin, had emerald green eyes, and had cream colored hair that was tied up into a ponytail that fell down to the middle of her back. She also had brown leather boots with three apples on each. She had a lasso on the side of her jeans.

"Hey Applejack." Rainbow said, then she turned back to Twilight.

"I need your board so I can do a tune up on it before the first race." Twilight said.

Rainbow handed the purple hedgehog her board, "I'm going to go take a shower. Then I'm going lights out."

"Ok. Don't take too long. I want to take one too." Applejack said.

Rainbow nodded and went into the bathroom.

 **(5 Minutes Later)**

 **(Rainbow POV)**

 **(Rainbow's Bedroom)**

Rainbow laid in her bed, quills still a bit wet from her shower. She was thinking about the race tomorrow afternoon, but her thoughts kept getting interrupted by thoughts of Sonic, "Gah! Why can't I think of anything without Sonic popping into my head?"

"Because someone has developed a crush on him." Rainbow heard coming from her door.

She sat up and saw Applejack standing in the doorway, "AJ? How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it." Applejack said, "And I also heard you talkin to yerself about him while you were in the shower."

Rainbow's cheeks flared, "I do not have a crush on Sonic."

"Rainbow, you know you're the worst liar in the universe." Applejack said sitting on the edge of Rainbow's bed, "Admit it to yerself. You have a crush on that there hedgehog, and you know it."

Rainbow hugged her knees, "I hate you Applejack. Why did I chose you instead of Sunset Shimmer?"

"Because Sunset's not a strength type like me." Applejack said, "She's a speed/grind type, and so are you."

Rainbow growled, then sighed, "Ok fine. You win. I have a crush on Sonic… But I have no idea how to express my feelings. Nor do I think I have the guts to do it."

Applejack patted Rainbow on the back, "You do to have the guts, you just need to find the right time, place, and words to talk to him." Then Applejack got up and began walking towards the door.

"Applejack." Rainbow began.

Applejack stopped at the door and looked back at Rainbow, "Yeah Dash?"

"I'm glad I chose you to be on my team." Rainbow said.

"No problem Dash." Then she went to leave, but leaned back in one more time, "Oh, and that's _our_ team."

"Yeah. That's what I meant." Rainbow said.

Applejack chuckled, "G'night Rainbow."

"Night AJ." Rainbow said as Applejack closed her door.

However, from the security camera in the corner had been recording the entire scene back to its watcher.

 **(Security Room)**

A shadowed figure watched all the contestants from his security cameras.

Listening to Rainbow and Applejack's conversation began to give him an idea, "Hehehe. Perhaps I can add a little fun to the next few races."

 **Darksteele0224** : And that's chapter 2. So, Sonic and Rainbow have met up with a few more of the opposing teams. However, they seem to want the reward more than anything, and will not let anyone get in their way. Rainbow seems to have developed feelings for Sonic, but will these feelings get in the way of winning the Grand Prix? And who is the host? What is he planning to do? Find out soon. Until then, PEACEOUT PEEPS!


	3. Chapter 3 The First Race

Howdy Do buckaroos? Darksteele0224 here with a new chapter to SR:RR. But anyways:

 **Last Time:** Sonic and Rainbow had met up with a few more of the opposing teams. However, these teams seem to want the reward more than anything, and will not let anyone get in their way. Rainbow seems to have developed feelings for Sonic, but will these feelings get in the way of winning the Grand Prix? And who is the host? What is he planning to do? Find out soon. Until then, READ ON!

 **Chapter 3**

 **The First Race**

 **(Megalo Station)**

 **(Group POV)**

Fans from across the world cheered loudly as the many teams entered onto the race course.

"Welcome to the 50th annual World Grand Prix!" The host's voice spoke from the loudspeaker, "Today's race shall take place in Megalo Station. Most traffic has been stopped, but a few are still going through."

Team Heroes looked back at the other racers. Team Rogues, Team Dark, and Team Rose. But Team Rainbooms weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Have either of you two seen Team Rainbooms? They're gonna be late." Sonic asked the other two.

"Nope. Haven't seen them since yesterday." Tails said.

"Wait!" The three heard. They turned and saw Team Rainbooms running towards them.

"What took you so long?" Sonic asked a huffing Rainbow Dash.

"We… may… have… overslept." Rainbow huffed.

"Well catch your breath, you're gonna need it." Sonic said winking at Rainbow.

Rainbow smiled and blushed.

From the other side of the line up, Amy saw Sonic and Rainbow talking. She growled loudly, "She thinks she can just walk up and take _my_ Sonic!?" Then she summoned her hammer, "I'll smash her into the next generation if I have to."

Just then, three wristband devices rose out of the ground in front of each team, "These bands are required for this grand prix. They will inhibit certain board functions, and will only activate them via command." The loudspeaker said, "For example. Your gears are capable of gear changing, however, you are limited one gear change per lap. You have three gear changes, and three laps. Choose wisely."

The teams grabbed their wristbands and put them on.

"Also, these devices will not come off until the grand prix is over." The announcer said, "But, without further ado, let the 50th Annual Grand Prix… BEGIN!"

Everyone jumped on their boards and lined up on the starting line, far behind the electric barrier.

 **(Play** **Free Crush 40 Version Sonic Free Riders Music Extended HD)**

Omochao appeared in front of all the racers, "Riders ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Get set." Everyone began moving forward and pulled their leg back.

"GO!" Omochao shouted.

Everyone blasted off.

Vector had blasted off too early and hit the electric barrier, "G-GAH!"

Amy groaned, "I knew I should have chosen someone else to be on Team Rose."

Sonic, Rainbow, Shadow, Amy, and Jet all managed to stay in the front; Tails, Twilight, Rouge, Cream, and Wave were all in the middle; and Knuckles, Applejack, Omega, Vector, and Storm were in the back.

"And they're off. Who will be the first team to take first place in the first race?" Omochao said, "Let's check in with the racers in the back." The big screen showed all the racers in the back.

 **(Back Racers)**

Knuckles managed to stay in the front of the group he was stuck in, but then he saw Storm charging towards him.

Knuckles then pulled back and avoided Storm's fist, "Grr. No fair."

Storm laughed as he jumped back on his board, "Be glad I missed. Other wise I would have sent you off the course."

"Why you." Knuckles began, getting ready to jump off his board and charge at Storm.

However, Knuckles saw a lasso swing over his head and wrap around Storm.

"Huh?" Storm said looking at the lasso. Then he was swung around and slammed into the ground, "Uh… whoa… I think I can see the Babylon Gardens." His eyes spun wildly.

Knuckles looked back at the owner of the lasso and saw it was Applejack.

"Serves him right. Picking on other racers for sport." Applejack said looking back as they all passed Storm, who recovered from Applejack's attack.

"Hey, thanks." Knuckles said to Applejack.

"No problem partner." Applejack said, then she got a closer look at Knuckles, "You must be that Knuckles feller Dash and Twi have been talking about."

"Yeup. Knuckles is my name. Knuckles the Echidna, last of my kind and guardian of the Master Emerald."

"Uh, Knuckles. Ya aren't the last of your kind." Applejack said, "Ah'm an echidna too ya know."

"Oh… right." Knuckles said.

"Coming through!" Vector said blasting through the two echidnas.

Applejack and Knuckles smiled.

"Gear change." Knuckles and Applejack said changing to their bikes.

 **(Middle Racers)**

Rouge was currently ahead of everyone in her group, and no one to be seen behind her, "Hmph. Good thing I chose to increase my max speed."

Just then, Tails, Wave, and Twilight Sparkle dropped in front of Rouge, "What the!"

"Good thing we chose to change our gears to air riders." Tails said to a furious Rouge.

Wave then saw her chance. She placed a small device on Tails' board, 'Now I will see what new stats are on that board of yours.'

Twilight had saw what Wave had done and glared at her, 'She's gonna cheat to win this Prix. Well not when I'm here. I'll check it out after the race.'

Then Twilight saw an air ramp. She smiled and saw Wave heading for it, "Perfect."

"See you losers." Wave said turning around, then she saw Twilight charging towards her on foot, carrying a purple-glowing staff, "Gah!"

Twilight whacked Wave just before she got onto the air ramp, however preventing herself from getting on it too, "I don't like cheaters like you."

Tails got onto the air ramp and took the lead of the middle group.

Wave recovered from Twilight's attack and growled, "I'll get you back for that."

 **(Front Riders)**

Sonic was grinding on a rail, catching up to Rainbow just barely, "Wow. Didn't think her board's second max speed was so high."

Rainbow saw Sonic on the rail and smirked, "You won't be winning this race Sonic."

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Sonic said seeing the finish line ahead.

"Me." Rainbow says.

"Hmm… How about we make this race interesting?" Sonic said jumping off the end of the rail.

"How so?" Rainbow said.

"If I win, I will be declared the official fastest thing alive." Sonic said.

"Ok. And if I win?" Rainbow asked.

"Hmm… Heh. I'll go out with you for a stroll every night." Sonic said.

Rainbow's heart skipped a beat and her cheeks flared, "Y-You'll go out for a ride with m-me?"

"Every night until this Grand Prix is over." Sonic said.

Rainbow's heart was pounding, but then she smiled and held her hand out, "Deal."

"Good, but guess what?" Sonic said smirking.

"What?" Rainbow asked.

"See ya!" Sonic said blasting off after crossing the finish line and completing lap 1/3.

"Sonic! No fair!" Rainbow said blasting off towards the hedgehog.

However, a very pissed off Amy was listening to Sonic and Rainbow's conversation, "I'll make sure that rainbow headed freak doesn't win." Then she blasted off past the first lap.

When all the racers had passed the first lap, Omochao appeared, "Well folks, we're now into the second lap of the first race! And it is going to get intense later. Now back to the race."

 **(Back and Middle Racers)**

Knuckles and Applejack could see the middle group of racers and were catching up quickly.

"Alright, I can see the next group of racers." Knuckles said.

"Coming through!" Storm said.

"Huh?" Applejack said turning around.

Storm came plowing through the two of them and pushed them towards the sides.

"AH!" Applejack said as she was flying straight for the edge of the course.

Suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her back up.

Applejack looked up and saw Knuckles next to her, "That was too close."

"Yeah, thanks a bunch Knux." Applejack said hopping back on her bike.

"No problem." Knuckles said, then he turned and saw Storm making the turn, "Allow me to deal with him." He cracked his fists and blasted off towards Storm.

Storm was laughing his brains out, "Hoho. The look on those echidnas' faces was priceless. Ha!"

Then he heard the sound of someone running behind him.

His eyes widened, "Uh oh." He turned quickly and saw Knuckles running at him, fist raised and eyes filled with fury.

"I'm gonna send you to the next day!" Knuckles said.

"GAH!" Storm yelled, "Gear change." He increased his max speed, but knew that racers are faster on foot.

Knuckles came up next to Storm and grinned at him, "Bye-bye." Then he smashed his fist into Storm, sending him off the course.

"AHHH!" Storm yelled. He was then caught by a rescue bot and slowly brought back over to his bike. He saw Applejack and Knuckles fly by, "C'mon you stupid machine, move faster!"

But the drone didn't speed up.

Storm growled, "This stinks."

 **(Middle Racers)**

Rouge was in the back of her group, even Cream had managed to get ahead of her, "This is stupid. How the hell are these kids ahead of me? Gear change!" She morphed her gear to air rider form.

Rouge saw a dash ring off a side ramp. She went up the ramp and into the dash ring, "Perfect."

Tails was in the front of the group, with Twilight and Wave behind him, Cream could be seen in the back too.

Tails looked back and could see the back group, but he didn't see Rouge anywhere, "Where did that bat go?"

"Right here hon." Rouge said dropping in front of Tails.

"Gah!" Tails shouted out of shock.

"You're weak." Rouge said as she sped past the others and towards the front group.

Tails growled, "Gear change." Increasing his max speed he sped up to Rouge, "You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

Rouge scoffed, "You about as annoying as a flea." She then fell back behind Tails.

"Huh?" Tails said looking back.

Rouge jumped off her gear and charged at Tails on foot.

Tails eyes widened, "GAH!" He turned and saw an air ramp, "C'mon, if I can reach that ramp, I can avoid Rouge's attack."

Rouge was 5 feet away from Tails, and about to hit him.

However, Tails reached the air ramp and it lifted him off the ground, "Yahoo!"

And also, Rouge ran over it while it was still up, causing her to trip and land on her face, "AHG!"

Twilight and Wave went up the ramp and followed Tails.

Cream flew over it and saw Rouge, "Miss Rouge, you aren't supposed to be laying on the ground. It's not safe."

Rouge growled as she jumped back on her gear, "The nerve of those kids."

 **(Front Group)**

Sonic and Rainbow were still in the lead, but Shadow and Jet were close behind them.

However, Amy was so far behind, she could see the middle group, "GAH! I need to catch up with Sonic! I can't let that rainbow hedgehog win him over!"

She then jumped off her board and pulled out her hammer, "I'm coming for you, Rainbow Dash." She then charged forward.

Shadow and Jet were nearly caught up with Sonic and Rainbow. They planned to attack them both at the same time. But their plan was ruined when they were both hit by a red and yellow hammer, "GAH!"

"Out of my way boys." Amy said, her eyes pinned on Rainbow, "The rainbow one is mine."

Sonic saw Amy charging towards them, but also noticed she had her eyes locked on Rainbow, "Uh oh."

Sonic saw a grind rail ahead. He saw his chance to save Rainbow from a piko-piko hammer smash. Knowing Rainbow already gear changed to her grind gear, Sonic pushed Rainbow onto the grind rail.

"What the?" Rainbow said when she landed on the grind rail, "What was that for Sonic?" Then she saw a furious Amy glare at her as she jumped back on her own gear, 'Wait a minute… Sonic just saved me from Amy… Why? Why didn't he let me get hit? He would definitely win the race then.'

Sonic looked back at Amy, who was still glaring at Rainbow, 'I can't let Amy hurt Rainbow. She won't just hurt her, she'll kill her.'

Rainbow jumped off the end of the rail and saw she was far ahead of Sonic, "Whoa. Sonic just gave me a winning lead. But still, why?"

Rainbow shrugged as she passed over the starting line, starting her third and final lap.

Sonic was boosting towards the finish line so he could catch up with Rainbow, but also get rid of Amy.

"How about this, if I win, you go out on a date with me?" Amy said, "And if you win, I'll go out on a date with you. Sound fair?"

Sonic growled and boosted past the finish line, starting his third and final lap.

Amy groaned, "I will get you Sonic. Even if I have to kill a rainbow hedgehog to do it." And with that, she boosted into the third and final lap.

When everyone had crossed into the third lap, Omochao spoke, "And so, we enter the third and final lap of this intense race. Who will claim victory of this race? Let watch and see."

 **(Back and Middle Groups)**

The back group had managed to cross into the middle group of racers, causing a huge mess.

Applejack and Knuckles were having a hard time passing the racers in front of them because of little space.

Twilight and Tails were having a hard time getting onto air ramps, because everyone kept bumping into them.

"Gah! This is ridiculous." Knuckles said.

"You're telling me." Tails said when Knuckles had caught up with him.

"Hmmm…" Twilight said thinking. Then she gasped, "Let's pair up and blast through them."

"But that only works well when we're the same gear type. Knuckles and I are two different types." Tails said, "And polar opposites."

"Then team up with me and Applejack." Twilight said moving toward Tails.

Tails blushed slightly as he and Twilight linked hands.

Applejack and Knuckles did the samething.

"Ready?" Tails asked.

Twilight nodded as they both pulled back their legs.

"GO!" They shouted together, blasting through the others.

"GO!" Knuckles and Applejack shouted, following Tails and Twilight.

Most of the racers that got in Tails and Twilight's way were just knocked off balance, but the rest were knocked off the track.

"YEAH!" Tails shouted.

They saw a ramp and smiled.

When they jumped, they continued to hold hands, but spun around in a circle, off their gears.

They landed back on their boards and then separated.

"Whoa. Now that was amazing." Twilight said to Tails.

"That was awesome!" Tails said, then he saw Jet and Shadow ahead, "And look. We're near the front!"

"Awesome! And look at the others behind us." Knuckles said looking back.

A lot of the racers were slowly regaining control of their balance. Others were making their way back to their boards.

"Yehaw! We're gonna win this race." Applejack said.

 **(Front Racers)**

Shadow saw what had happened and growled, "I can't lose to a bunch of losers like them." Then he looked at Sonic, "Especially that faker, Sonic."

"At least there is something similar between you and I." Jet said, "We both want to defeat Sonic. Why don't we team up against him?"

Shadow thought for a minute, "Fine. But in the end, I will defeat Sonic."

"Hmph. If you can keep up." Jet said boosting ahead.

Shadow smirked and jumped off his gear, "Hmph." He formed an orb of chaos energy and charged forward, past Jet.

"H-Hey. What are you doing?" Jet shouted.

"I never said I would share Sonic's beating." Shadow said.

Jet growled and boosted forward.

Amy was still trying to get Sonic to agree on going out on a date with her, when Shadow suddenly came up behind her and hit her with his Chaos orb, "Begone!"

Amy screamed as she fell off her board.

Sonic gasped when he saw Shadow smirk at him next, "Uh oh."

Before Shadow could attack Sonic however, Sonic jumped onto a grind rail and disappeared behind the buildings it went around.

"RAHHHHH!" Shadow yelled in rage as he jumped back on his gear.

While Sonic was grinding, he activated his last gear change, "Gear change." Increasing his max speed by a little bit.

Sonic jumped off his board and then he saw Rainbow ahead of him, making the final turn to the finish line.

Rainbow saw Sonic and smiled, "Took you long enough."

Sonic caught up to Rainbow and shrugged, "Had to deal with some unwanted company."

The two saw the finish line and then looked at each other.

"I'm gonna win this." Rainbow said boosting forward.

"Nope." Sonic said boosting further than Rainbow.

'I've got one last chance.' Rainbow thought, "Gear Change." Increasing her max speed more than Sonic's.

Sonic saw Rainbow gaining quickly, "Whoa. How is she gaining so fast?"

Rainbow smiled at Sonic when she caught up to him, "See you blue boy." Then she blasted to the finish line.

Sonic crossed a couple seconds after Rainbow.

The crowds cheered wildly.

After all the racers crossed, Omochao appeared.

"And that signals the end of this race!" Omochao said, "So for the finishing line up of this race." A screen with all the racers appeared.

"In 1st Place: Rainbow Dash from Team Rainbooms!"

"Aw yeah!" Rainbow said pumping her fist in the air.

"In 2nd Place: Sonic the Hedgehog from Team Heroes!"

"Gotta try harder!" Sonic said giving his trademark wink and thumbs up.

"In 3rd Place: Shadow the Hedgehog from Team Dark!"

"Hmph. Feel my Power." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"In 4th Place: Jet the Hawk from Team Rogues!"

"No sweat!" Jet said giving a thumbs up.

"In 5th Place: Amy Rose from Team Rose!"

"Not gonna hold back!" Amy said winking.

"In 6th - 8th Place: Tails the Fox, Twilight Sparkle the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Applejack the Echidna!"

"The result of teamwork!" They shouted together.

"And that's end of our first race." Omochao said, "We'll see you all at the next race. Have a good afternoon!"

And with that, the racers left the course.

 **(Group POV)**

 **(Stop Playing Free)**

Rainbow and her team were just leaving to head for the train to the hotel, but Rainbow stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Rainbow! Wait up." Sonic called as he and his team ran towards the train.

The doors were starting to close.

"Uh oh! Grab on guys!" Sonic said holding his hands out behind him.

Tails and Knuckles grabbed onto Sonic's hands, and they dash forward.

They barely missed getting shut in the doors, but got in the train.

"Whew. That was a close one." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic. Great race today." Rainbow said.

"You too Rainbow." Sonic said, "What time do you want to meet tonight?"

"Huh? What for?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh our nightly ride. Remember, I said if you won this race, I'd go out each night for a ride with you?" Sonic said.

"W-Wait. You weren't joking?" Rainbow asked, blushing.

"I never joke around when making a deal with someone." Sonic said, "Now, when do you want to meet tonight?"

"Uh…" Rainbow said, not knowing what to say.

"She normally goes for her nightly stroll at 10:00. Meet her at the entrance of the hotel." Applejack said.

Sonic blinked and then smiled, "Ok then. She you then."

Rainbow nodded, still quiet.

"Hey Tails, do you want to come over to our room? I want to check out your board a little." Twilight said, 'And remove that device that swallow put on it.'

"Uh, sure." Tails said, "What time?"

"Whenever you can." Twilight said.

"Ok." Tails said.

"Hey AJ, what are you doing tonight?" Knuckles asked.

"Probably nothing." Applejack said.

"Want to spar with me?" Knuckles asked.

Applejack thought for a minute, "Eh why not?"

"Great." Knuckles said.

When the train reached the hotel, the Mobians got off and went off to their rooms.

 **(Main Control Room)**

"Hmmm… Seeing that race has sparked multiple ideas in my head." The host said, then he smirked, "This is going to get interesting." Then he pressed a button and spoke into a comlink, "Omochao, the next race will be different than the first one. Hehe."

 **Darksteele0224** : And that's chapter 3. So, WOW what an intense race! What will the next one be like? Who is the host? And what are their plans for the next race? What will Rainbow and Sonic's first night stroll be like? Find out soon. Until then, PEACEOUT PEEPS! Darksteele0224 out!

 **Note to readers** : I am taking a break from this story so I can work on my Mobians and Equestria Girls 3 story. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4 Stroll under the Moonlight

Hey what's new everyone? I've got some bad news. Rainbow Riders is going to be canceled.

JK! AHAHAHA! Why would I discontinue this story? You people love it! However, this story isn't exactly easy for me now.

Howdy-do buckaroos? Darkmaster0224 here with a new chapter to Rainbow Riders.

SO last time: The first intense World Grand Prix race began and ended with Rainbow Dash in first! Now Sonic and Rainbow are going out for a nighttime stroll.

Now Read

 **Chapter 4**

 **A Stoll under the Moonlight**

 **(Sonic and Rainbow Dash POV)**

Sonic stood at the hotel entrance, waiting for Rainbow to show up, "C'mon Dash. Where are you?" He said tapping his foot.

The elevator opened and Rainbow walked out of it.

"There you are. You were 10 minutes late. I thought you had bailed out." Sonic said as he and Rainbow walked outside.

"What? No way I would." Rainbow said hopping onto her board.

"Great." Sonic said hopping on his board.

"Sonic!" Someone yelled.

"Huh?" Sonic said turning. He saw Jet walking towards him, with a pissed look, "What do you want Jet?"

"I want a rematch. You and me, one on one, now." Jet growled.

"Sorry, no can do." Sonic said.

"WHAT!?" Jet yelled, "Why not? Chicken?"

"Nope. But I got a promise to keep." Sonic said putting his hand on Rainbow's shoulder.

The two then flew off into the city.

"Fine then. Go and spend time with your girlfriend. Just means you aren't brave enough to race me." Jet said.

Sonic only waved him off, "Whatever, Jet."

Jet growled and walked back to his room.

 **(Sonic and Rainbow)**

 **(Megalo City)**

Sonic and Rainbow flew through the moonlit streets, enjoying to peace and quiet.

"That was a tight race. Great job winning." Sonic said to the rainbow hedgehog.

"Heck yeah it was." Rainbow said, then she remembered the only reason she won, was because Sonic saved her from Amy's hammer.

"So Rainbow, tell me about your friends. Not just your team." Sonic said.

"Oh, well there's Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer." Rainbow said, "They chose not to compete. They're back home, watching the race on the TV."

"Cool. You've met all my friends pretty much. And my not-so-friendly friends." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Rainbow said. Then she decided she was going to ask, "Sonic, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Sonic joked, "But go ahead and ask another."

Rainbow smiled at his humor, "The only reason I had won the first race was because you had pushed me onto that grind rail. In result, you had saved me from Amy's hammer, but also guaranteed my win." She began.

Sonic's cheeks brightened a small bit, "Well I couldn't let Amy just smash my friends like that."

"Yes, but there's got to be more to it than that." Rainbow said, "You would have won if you had let Amy hit me. So why didn't you?"

Sonic's cheeks flared, "Come with me." He flew up the side of a building.

Rainbow followed up the building.

When they got to the top of the building, they jumped off their boards and leaned them up against door that lead into the building.

"So why did you want me to follow you up here?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic walked to the edge of the building and looked up at the moon, "I wanted to show you the view."

Rainbow sat down on the edge and looked out, "Wow. This view is beautiful."

"Do you think you might understand why I saved you from Amy? Why I forfeited my winning chance?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow's cheeks flared red, but she decided to play dumb, "N-No. I don't know why."

Sonic sighed, "When I look at this city, when it is not under attack, I can see peace and serenity. I see beauty."

"Ok, w-what does that have to do with you saving me?" Rainbow asked.

"I can also see you within that beauty." Sonic said crouching next to Rainbow. He turns her head to face his. He closes his eyes.

"S-Sonic." Rainbow began.

Sonic then pressed his lips to Rainbow's.

Rainbow's eyes widened, then she slowly closed her own eyes.

The two hedgehog's shared a passionate kiss. The moonlight seemed to shine a bright beam upon them, showering them with sparkles.

The two pulled back away and look into each other's eyes.

"Sonic, d-do you… love me?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic smiled, "I do love you Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow's eyes sparkled and she lurched forward, grabbing Sonic in a bear hug.

Little did the two know, they were being watched by their friends, via spybot.

 **(Megalo Hotel)**

"Aww… I always knew they'd get together." Twilight said, watching the screen. She and Tails were looking at each other's boards, while spying on Rainbow and Sonic.

"Good job bro." Tails said yawning.

Twilight turned back to Tails' board, then she flipped it over and saw the device Wave had planted on it, 'I've got to get this off.' She looked back at Tails and saw he was fixed on her board.

She then focused hard, causing her hand to form a purple aura around it. The small device formed a similar aura around it.

As Twilight thought harder, the device began to come off, until it broke off.

Twilight then put the device in her pocket, "Ok Tails, I think I'm done with your board." She then brought the board back to Tails, but to her shock, she found him asleep on her board, "Wow. Wasn't expecting that to happen." She was going to wake him up, but decided not to, "Hmm… No sense in waking him… Besides, he's kind of cute." Then she shook her head, "Wait what did I say? No. No. There is no way I am falling for him. Besides, there is no chance he likes me anyways."

"twilight…" Tails mumbled in his sleep.

Twilight's eyes widened, and her cheeks flared, "This is turning into a weird night."

Little did Twilight know, Tails wasn't asleep. He smiled.

 **Darkmaster0224:** And that's chapter 4. So, I'VE DONE IT! I've created Sondash and Twi… uh… Tails… uh… Damn it… Tails x Twilight! And I've finally updated! So, sorry for taking SOOOOOOOO long to update. Next up, the Second Race. Until then, PEACEOUT! Darkmaster0224 signing off.


	5. Chapter 5 The Second Race

Heyo everybody! Darkmaster here today with yet another new chapter!

Previously on Rainbow Riders: Sonic and Rainbow Dash went for their first night time ride together, where Sonic shows Rainbow his favorite spot to view the city. There, he confessed why he saved Rainbow and let her win during the first race; because he loved her.

Along with them, Twilight and Tails hang out. While Tails falls asleep, he mumbles Twilight's name, but why?

 **Author's Note** : I'm sorry for not doing Knuckles x Applejack in the last chapter, but I will soon. But now, let's get to the second race!

 **Now Read!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Second Race!**

 **(Team Rainboom POV)**

Rainbow Dash woke to the sun shining brightly in her eyes, "Nhg." She threw her covers over her head, but couldn't block the sun, "Damn you stupid sunlight."

Rainbow threw her covers off herself, and stretched out, "Wow. What a dream. I thought Sonic had brought me to a beautiful view, and then told me he loved me. Heh, like someone like him could love me."

"Too bad it's true." Another voice replied.

"Huh!?" Rainbow said whipping her head around.

Twilight was standing in the doorway, wearing full rider gear, "I watched the whole scene via spybot. Plus he came in carrying you asleep. Then took Tails back to their room."

Rainbow's cheeks flared from the fact that Sonic had confessed his love for her, and that Twilight saw it all.

Twilight smirked and threw Rainbow her goggles, "Hurry up, get dressed, and maybe you'll be able to catch him before the train leaves."

"Wait, what train?" Rainbow asked.

"Didn't you know? The next race is at the Aquatic Capital. So hurry up and get dressed. Sonic and his team already left." She then closed the door behind her.

Rainbow only stared down at the goggles, "Sonic… It wasn't a dream."

 **(Megalo Station)**

As Team Rainboom arrived at the train station, they saw a line formed to get onto the train. They also saw each racer was receiving a strange ring, each with a crystal embedded into them.

No these are not the rings from Zero Gravity

"What's going on?" Rainbow asked getting into the line.

Team Dark was in front of them.

"Didn't you hear? This race has been changed." Rouge said, "Now the teams are changed. You receive a ring with a random colored crystal inside it. There are other rings with the same colors. Whoever has the same colored ring as yours, is on your team."

"What? Are they even allowed to do that?" Twilight asked.

"Whatever the Race Master says goes, goes." Omega said turning around.

"That's not good. We might be teamed up with racers we don't even know, never mind our racing styles." Applejack said.

Team Dark got their rings and got onto the train.

Rainbow walked up to the machine and outstretched her arm. The machine paused for a second, then grabbed a ring and put it on Rainbow.

Rainbow looked and saw she had a blue crystal, "Blue team."

She turned and saw Twilight and Applejack receive their rings quickly.

"I'm on blue team." Twilight said holding up her ring.

"Ah'm on red team." Applejack said showing her crystal.

"Sorry AJ." Rainbow said.

"Nah it's alright." Applejack said, "Y'all didn't need my strength anyways. The only downfall of this is now we're no longer partners."

"So no holding back." Rainbow said pounding fists with Applejack.

The three got onto the train, and watched as the doors closed and they sped off to the Aquatic Capital.

 **(Aquatic Capital)**

The train stopped at the Aquatic Capital station, next to the race stadium.

"Welcome racers, to the second race of the World Grand Prix!" Omochao called.

Fans cheered loudly as the racers walked into the stadium.

"Now, before we start, a message from our host!" Omochao said as a big screen appeared.

Sonic looked up at the screen, 'Let's see who our dear host really is.'

However, the figure was shadowed by lights behind himself, "Greetings fellow racers. As you all may have noticed, you each received a colored ring before you got here."

Each racer looked at their rings, and raised them up.

"Find other racers with the same colored crystals. The teams were randomly generated. The only way the teams could have been assigned was if I was to do it _myself_."

Rainbow and Twilight looked around for anyone else with a blue crystal, but weren't having any luck.

"Hey what do ya know. We're on the same team, Dash." A voice said.

Twilight and Rainbow turned and saw Sonic with a blue ring on his wrist.

"Sonic? You're on blue team too?" Rainbow said.

"Yeup. Best team there is." Sonic said.

"And why's that?" Twilight asked.

"Cause we're gonna win this race!" Sonic cheered.

"Oh heck yeah!" Rainbow cheered pumping her fist in the air.

"This race is going to be a tag team race. Racers will choose the order they wish to send their teams." Omochao announced.

"Well, in that case. I think we should send Sonic last. Since he's the fastest of us all." Twilight said.

"Not true. Dash beat me at the last race." Sonic said.

"Only cause you let me." Rainbow said bluntly.

"Yeah right." Sonic replied.

"I can go first, since I'm the slowest, and we can catch up quickly if Rainbow is second." Twilight said.

"No. I want Dash to go last." Sonic said, "She should get the honor of finishing this for us."

"But Sonic." Rainbow began.

"Nope. I won't do it." Sonic said turning, he smirked also.

"Oh fine!" Rainbow grumbled puffing up her cheeks.

"That's a good Dash." Sonic said giving Rainbow a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Racers! Get ready!" Omochao shouted.

The racers lined up, sending two of their team members to the sidelines.

Twilight looked at who she was facing.

Wave, Tails, Knuckles, and Cream.

Team Line Ups

Blue Team: Twilight Sparkle, Sonic, Rainbow Dash

Red Team: Wave, Applejack, Shadow

Orange Team: Knuckles, Storm, Jet

Yellow Team: Tails,Omega, Amy

Green Team: Cream, Vector, Rouge

 **(Play Shrouded Forest - Sonic and the Black Knight Music Extended)**

"Racers on your mark!"

Twilight began backing up.

"Get set!"

She began to jog forward with the other racers.

"GO!"

On signal, Twilight threw her gear forward, just as the electric barrier disappeared. She was in the lead.

The first thing Twilight saw was the ramp. She jumped off just as she was about to hit the edge, doing a couple flips and spins. She landed and was given a huge burst of speed upon landing, "WOOHOO!"

She looked back and saw the other racers land, and she also saw Knuckles' failed landing.

She giggled at the sight, and then turned back to the race.

The path split into three different directions. Twilight took the far left path.

She looked back and saw that Tails and Wave had followed her.

Twilight saw two options. One, she could wall run and take a fast path. Or she could gear change to air glider, and take the flight path.

Twilight decided to take the wall path. She went up the side ramp, jumped, and dashed towards the wall, landing on it sideways, "Woohoo! Although this goes against the laws of physics."

"Physics my tail feathers." Wave said bumping Twilight from the side.

"Hey!" Twilight yelled. She was about to fall off the edge of the wall, but a hand caught her.

"You should be more careful, Twi." Tails said pulling her up.

Twilight blushed, "You didn't have to help me. We're on opposite teams."

"Bah, teams seams. I could care less." Tails said, "You're my friend Twilight. Friends and family always come first."

"Thanks, Tails." Twilight said.

"Although, now that you are safe." Tails said smirking, "Bye!" And he boosted off towards the front.

"Hey! No fair. You were distracting me!" Twilight said boosting off towards him.

 **(Back at the Start)**

"Hey what do you know. Tails has a crush on your friend." Sonic said nudging Rainbow.

"As if it wasn't obvious. Those two are total eggheads." Rainbow said.

Sonic and Rainbow both laughed together.

Amy saw this and she was getting pissed, "I'm going to kill that rainbow pincushion."

"You might want to go get ready for the next lap." Rainbow said, "This course isn't that long."

"Yeah, see you at the end." Sonic said picking up his gear.

Sonic smiled, but it quickly disappeared when he saw who was going to be next after his lap. Standing next to Rainbow, was Rouge, Jet, Shadow, and Amy.

Sonic wouldn't be able to save Rainbow from Amy this time, 'Be careful Rainbow.'

 **(Racers)**

Wave looked behind her and saw no one, "Ha, eat my tail feathers, losers."

"Eat my tails!" Tails shouted from above.

"What!?" Wave shouted looking up.

Tails came down, his gear in air glider form, "See ya later!"

"Why that little shrimp." Wave growled. But she was passed again by Twilight.

"Bye!" She shouted.

"RAH!" Wave yelled jumping off her gear and pulling out a giant power wrench.

"Ha that was great." Twilight said to Tails.

"Oh yeah it was." Tails said looking back at Twilight. Then he saw Wave charging, "Twilight look out!"

"What?" Twilight said looking back. She saw Wave, but it was too late.

Wave smacked Twilight with the wrench, knocking her off her board and towards the edge of the track.

"Twilight!" Tails shouted.

"Keep going!" Twilight said as she fell off the track.

Tails saw Wave charging at him, "You're next shorty."

Tails gasped and increased his max speed, giving him a small boost ahead of Wave.

"Darn it," Wave said jumping back on her board, "Gear change." Her board turned into a glider.

Twilight looked at Tails, "I'll catch up somehow." She jumped back on her board, only to see Knuckles and Cream pass her, "Dang. I'm in last now."

 **(Start Line)**

"And here come the racers of the first lap." Omochao announced.

Tails and Wave came around the corner, both were kind of soaked from the water slide.

Tails tagged Omega's hand, allowing him to pass the electric barrier just in time.

Applejack began to run forward, but she was too fast. She hit the barrier just before Wave could tag her, "Aaahh! Shoot."

Wave growled, "Just get moving!"

Applejack got on her board and grumbled, 'Why did I have to be on a team of jerks.'

Knuckles, Cream, and Twilight then came around the corner.

"Alright Twilight!" Rainbow shouted.

"Go Sonic!" Twilight shouted once she tagged his hand.

Sonic boosted past the barrier at quick speeds.

"Go get em Blue boy!" Rainbow shouted.

Amy growled at Rainbow.

 **(Racers)**

Sonic could see Applejack and Omega just ahead, they both a changed their gears into bike form.

"Max Speed up!" Sonic said increasing his speed. He sped past the two, "See ya."

As Sonic past them, he came to the three paths, he took the path with a grind rail, "Gear Change!" He activated his board's grind rail ability, "Here we go." He went up the ramp, and jumped onto the grind rail, "Boo ya!"

Applejack saw the split and took the path with the obstructions, "Let's do this." She said pulling up her sleeves.

As Sonic was grinding on the rail, he could see several boats being flung into the sky, "Whoa. Clearly I shouldn't mess with her."

Sonic jumped off the rail and saw Applejack come out of the path behind him, "Hey Applejack, have fun smashing those boats?"

"Eh. Not as much fun as I have when I knocking apples out of the trees back at the farm." Applejack said, "But for the most part, yeah."

"Heh, you'd make a great girlfriend for Knuckles." Sonic said boosting ahead.

"Ye… Wait what!?" Applejack said quickly, "Hey now!"

Sonic turned the corner and saw the one part of the track he hated the most. The water slide, "Darnit."

He jumped the ramp and off his board, landing on the top slide, getting his butt soaked, "I hate water!"

"Oh relax, a little water never hurt nobody." Applejack said sliding next to Sonic.

"Yeah tell me that when I'm drowning." Sonic said crossing his arms.

They reached the end of the slide and jumped back on their gears.

"This is where I say goodbye." Sonic said boosting ahead towards the grind rail.

"Oh I don't think so, Sonic." Applejack said smirking, "Max Speed up!" Applejack's bike was able to catch up with Sonic.

"Nice job, but like I said." Sonic said. He jumped on a grind rail, "Good bye."

"Shoot. Should've seen that coming." Applejack said turning the corner.

 **(Start Line)**

Rainbow could see Sonic jumping off the grind rail, "Come on Sonic! You can do it!"

Applejack came around the corner, shortly followed by Omega, then Vector.

"Where is that slow poke, Storm?" Jet asked looking for the other Rogue.

Storm came around the corner, but didn't turn at the right time, hitting the wall, "Ouch."

Sonic tagged Rainbow, "Go, Rainbow, show em a little dash!"

Rainbow jumped onto her gear, dashing forward past the barrier.

Omega managed to pass Applejack, just before tagging Amy in.

Amy instantly charged forward onto her gear at incredible speeds.

Applejack tagged in Shadow, who quickly followed Amy.

Vector tagged in Rouge, who was quickly followed by Jet.

"And they're off! The final lap racers are off! Who will come in first place this time?" Omochao said, "Stay tuned to find out."

 **(Racers)**

Rainbow was in the lead, but Amy was catching up quickly.

"Max Speed up." Rainbow said increasing her speed.

"Max Speed up." Amy said increasing her speed.

Rainbow looked worried, but she soon saw a grind rail, "Gear change." She jumped on the rail, hoping she would escape from Amy.

Amy saw this and was going to change her gear, but then decided not to, "Max Speed up." She increased her speeds even more.

"What is she planning?" Rainbow wondered as she disappeared behind a wall.

She looked back and saw Shadow and Jet close behind her, "Great."

"The rainbow one is mine!" Jet said as they jumped off the rail. He pulled out a razor leaf fan and charged towards Rainbow.

"Oh crap." Rainbow said, "Max Speed up." She said using her last ability slot.

Rainbow was able to dodge Jet's fan just barely. He managed to tip her small tail, "Ouch."

Jet growled putting the fan away and jumping back on his gear.

Rainbow saw a split in the track. She had a plan to lose these two speedsters.

Jet and Shadow were planning on following Rainbow, but they had to wait for her to decide.

Rainbow however, kept going for the edge of the track.

Jet and Shadow were starting to get worried.

Rainbow smirked, "See ya guys later!" And with that, she jumped over the edge, towards the right side.

Shadow and Jet gasped and ended up going off the side of the track, caught by two rescue bots.

"Damnit." Shadow growled as the robot slowly brought him back to the track.

Rainbow saw the two and laughed, "Too easy."

Rainbow made the final corner, and could see the finish line, "Yes!"

"Time to die!" Someone shouted behind Rainbow.

Rainbow turned and saw Amy charging at her with her Piko Piko hammer. Except only one thing was different. She was still on her board, "What the?"

"This is _my_ hammer. Not the one provided by the game master." Amy said, "In other words, it's gonna hurt you a lot."

Rainbow's eyes widened, "Oh no."

"Max Speed up." Amy said increasing her speed for the third time.

Rainbow gasped as she saw Amy gaining on her fast. She saw everyone at the finish line, including Sonic.

Sonic's eyes were wide when he saw Amy with her hammer.

Rainbow looked back and saw Amy only a few feet away, hammer pulled back all the way.

She turned back in fear, "Help me." She mouthed to Sonic. Then nothing. Everything went black.

 **Darkmaster0224:** And that's chapter 5! Uh oh. What happened to Rainbow? Amy has just hit her with her hammer, knocking her unconscious. What will happen to the rainbow hedgehog? Who won the race? Find out next time! Peaceout! Darkmaster0224 signing off.


End file.
